Soul Eater – Kid and Maka's Vacation
by SoulGeass728
Summary: The events of this story take place after the anime ending. This is basically a KidxMaka fanfiction story. I wanted to write one because they're my favorite male and female characters. I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, products, or references in this story. Please support the official release
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at about 8 in the morning. Naturally, because it was 8, Death the Kid had shown up directly on the dot, though still being an hour later than the school day started. Two girls followed him.

"Seriously, Kid. Why do we always have to show up at 8? Why can't we just show up on time?" Liz asked.

"It's because 7 is not symmetrical in any way, so going to school at a time like that…" He paused to regain his composure and then continued. "However, 8 is perfectly symmetrical." The young reaper said in his usual calm tone.

Patty was trailing behind playing with a toy unicorn and giraffe making them fight. "Give up space unicorn, you will never escape me." She shouted in a deep voice acting as the giraffe. "You'll never catch me alive!" She exclaimed as she began bashing the two into each other.

Kid slid open the door to his class and took his seat. "Hey Kid." Said a brown-haired girl.

Kid looked to her. "Good morning Maka." He looked at the empty seat next to her. "So where is Soul off to this time?" He asked as Soul had been missing for the past few class periods.

Maka glared at the back of her eye lids. "I don't know. I woke him up this morning and he said he had 'better things to do' so I just came to school."

Kid tried not to smile. "I'm sure he's just trying to skip out on his classes. From the looks of his tests it isn't exactly a wise move on his part."

Maka smirked a bit. "I don't think he ever really makes wise choices Kid."

Kid smiled. "I suppose you're right, but he can't mess everything up."

Maka looked over to him. "Hey Kid, do you remember…" Her voice trailed off a bit. "When we were fighting the kishin… I found out that I'm also a weapon.."

Kid just looked at her as he always did. "I could have told you that from the start., but go on."

Maka looked at him slightly annoyed but pushed that feeling aside. "Because I'm part weapon, and Soul seems to be ignoring me lately… would you like to be my weapon meister?"

Kid looked puzzled. "Have you forgotten my thing with symmetry." His body was now turned to her so he was sitting symmetrically.

Maka shook her head. "No, I haven't. But I figured I could be like a back up weapon or something like that." She suggested.

Kid thought about it for a moment. "Well, I suppose if it would make you feel better, I can try to make an exception."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Kid."

Stein had been listening in on their conversation. Twisting his bolt until it clicked into place he waited patiently. "Excuse me. If you two are interested in doing that you'll have to see if your soul wavelengths are compatible." He said as a precaution. He knew of course they could very easily resonate if Kid got over his issue with symmetry.

Kid nodded. "We should also let my father know as well."

Stein interrupted once again. "Oh, by the way, Kid, you and Maka should head down to see Lord Death. He wants to give you something. I'd send you down with Black Star but he's decided not to show up."

Kid simply stood up and walked out as he would have even without Stein telling them. Maka shortly followed and then turned around just before exiting the room. "We'll see you when we get back Professor Stein."

Stein looked over to her. "You won't be coming back."

Maka got a concerned look on her face and ran to catch up with Kid.

On the way there Maka kept looking at Kid. She had obviously seen him before, but just now she was noticing how handsome he looked. She tried to pust the feeling aside though, since the thought of her and Kid had never even been possible and as far as she knew, it never would be.

Kid looked back at her. "Is there something on your mind Maka?"

She realized she was still looking at Kid and tried to hide a blush. "Uh, y-yeah.. I'm fine."

"Well then, let's keep going. My father is waiting." He turned and continued walking.

"Well hi there. How's it going?" Lord Death said in his strange, goofy voice.

Maka looked at him. "Lord Death, why are we here. And why didn't you tell us to bring our weapons with us?"

Kid added to her question. "Is this a mission that you're sending us on?"

Lord Death was silent for a moment. "Well, actually I wanted to reward you and your weapons by giving you breaks from them. But Black Star is currently off doing something or another. Either way, I want to give each of you a vacation for… let's say two weeks."

Maka looked to Death the Kid quickly and blushed a bit. She'd never really been alone with him before. They had talked in class and had small conversations once in a while, but they never were all too close.

Kid nodded. "Thank you father." That was all he said. He then looked over to Maka. He had always thought she was attractive, but he never really had the time to look at her. Now that a vacation had been given to them, he had the time to look at her to his heart's content.

Lord Death handed them plane tickets. "You take care now you two. Stay out of trouble. Oh and make sure to let your teachers and partners know where you'll be. We don't want them getting all worked up over you two being gone."

Maka nodded. "You got it Lord Death."

Kid took the tickets and left with Maka. "So it's just us two then? I suppose that's good."

Maka nodded. "Maybe we can actually get to know each other better." She said smiling at him.

He returned the smile. "It would be rather nice to spend some time alone with someone intelligent for a change."

She smiled with a small blush coming across her face. Kid took notice of this but decided to not bring it up.

Now back in class, they explain what had happened to their partners. Soul of course didn't seem to care.

"Really Soul, I thought you would be concerned about me with this." Maka said confused to him.

Soul chuckled. "Maka, you're going to be there with Kid, which means I don't have to worry about anyone hurting you or him doing anything to you." He laughed a little more. "It's cool Maka, enjoy yourself while you're wherever you're going. You need it if you're gonna deal with that much OCD for two weeks."

Maka smiled. "Thanks Soul. We'll be back soon. Make sure Blair doesn't do anything stupid with you or you're both getting Maka chopped."

Kid took care of things easily. He and Maka left together.

Maka's thoughts were racing through her mind. Things like what might happen with Kid. What if he has or gets feelings for her? He was handsome though so she had no problem with that. But how would Soul react?

Kid looked over to her. "Is something the matter Maka?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Huh? Oh, yeah Kid. Just uh, thinking about stuff." She smiled with a small blush of embarrassment.

Kid turned to her with his hands in his pockets. "You know Maka, I'm really looking forward to this trip with you."

She was confused by what he may have meant. But just nodded along anyway.

Kid continued. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look rather nice today. Everything about you right now reflects perfect symmetry."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Kid." As it left her mouth she found herself questioning if he thought she or her symmetry looked good.

They each went home and packed up what they would be needing and Kid packed some money so he could accurately pay for anything they would need while they were vacationing. They met back up at about 3 in the afternoon.

"Ready to go Maka? I trust you have everything." Kid asked her.

Maka nodded and headed toward the gate to get on the plane. They both got on and Maka fell asleep. She didn't like being awake for long flights. Kid just cracked open a book and read.

They finally landed and head to the nearest hotel they could find.

"Well Maka, looks like this is my room." He stopped at a room with a big number 88 written on it. "I trust you'll be alright with staying in your room all by yourself?" He asked her.

Maka nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. Uh, do you mind if I come in to take a look at yours though?" She asked.

He nodded and unlocked his door. "It's amazing. Just look at the symmetry." He walked in farther. "Why, even the bathroom is perfectly.. wait." He walked to the toilet paper. "Why isn't this folded? I can't be the only person who cares about this."

He folded it and breathed a sigh of relief almost as if to say "crisis averted." Which with him, it very much was.

He came back out. "That was close. I almost had to give up this amazing room because of the previous stayers recklessness. Now anyway, you wanted to look around?

Maka nodded. "Wow, is this what all the rooms are like?" She asked him.

He nodded and went to the coat hanger and removed his jacket along with his broach and hung them up on the hanger. "So I assume you enjoy this view of the balcony too."

Maka nodded opening the back door to go out. "It's beautiful Kid."

Several minutes later Kid decided it was time for their conversation to end and for her to get some sleep.

Maka sighed. "I'm not even that tired though." She said.

Kid closed his eyes, placing his hands in his pockets. "I know, but it's getting late, and you've been inspecting my room since we got here. You should see yours."

Maka nodded. "Alright Kid. I'll see you in the morning then." She walked out and closed the door.

Once outside the door she turned to the room labeled "86" next door and walked in.

Maka came in. "Well, it looks just as amazing." She smiled and changed into her pajamas. She stayedin her bed for what seemed like hours. "Why can't I just sleep?"

Just then she heard a knock at the door. She stood up to open it expecting room service of some kind.

She opened the door. "Kid? What are you doing?"

Kid looked at her. "Maka, I'm sorry to bother you. But there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He said in a somewhat rushed form of his usual voice.

Maka blushed. "Oh, uh okay." She said.

Kid continued. "It's been bugging me since we were talking in my room next door. So I need to ask you." He paused.

Maka waited patiently expecting a very different question than she heard.

"Is your toilet paper folded?" He bluntly asked.

Maka looked at him confused. "What?"

Kid responded. "The tip. Is it folded neatly into a triangle. I thought it would be bothering you."

Maka put her right hand over the right side of her face in embarrassment and sighed. "I don't know, Kid. I didn't check."

"Then I'll check for you." He said as if telling someone you were going to fold their toilet paper was considered normal.

She sighed again. "Kid, please go back to your room. I'll check it myself and do it myself."

Kid nodded. "Alright then. I hope you sleep well." He walked back to his room and shut the door.

Maka went back to her bed to try to sleep.

There was a knocking from the other side of the wall. "Have you checked yet?"

Maka groaned. "This is gonna be a long vacation…"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high and reflecting off of the ocean water.

Maka stood there looking over the horizon. "What?.. How did I get here?" she asked.

"Maka." Kid said as he approached her. Her eyes widened.

"Y-yeah?" she said shyly blushing.

Kid looked at her. "You are the most beautiful egg I've ever seen."

Maka looked at him confused. "Egg? Kid, are you feeling alright?"

Kid continued. "So round and not a single dent or scratch."

Maka thought Kid might be losing it. "Kid, you're acting really strange. Maybe you should sit down."

Of course, Kid continued. "You even crack symmetrically."

Maka sighed. "Hey wait..." she started sniffing. "I smell something."

After taking another deep breath in to smell, she sat up in her bed.

There Kid was, in the kitchen of her room, cooking eggs for her to eat as breakfast. He was dressed the same as usual, just without the broach and jacket.

Maka sighed. "Well now it makes sense..." she grabbed her blanket and went back to sleep.

"You know Maka, I'm disappointed..." he said a bit distastefully. "When you say you'll do something, I usually expect you to do it."

She sat up and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked tiredly.

He pointed to the bathroom. "The toilet paper."

She looked over at it and angled her head to see what Kid was talking about. "Yeah?"

He moved the eggs from the pan to a couple of plates. "You didn't fold the paper into a triangle last night like you said you would." He said as he began to carry the plates to the table.

She feel back in bed. "Oh, that..."

He continued. "However, I attributed that to the fact that it was late and you were tired, so I took the liberty of coming over and folding it for you." He said smiling.

Maka sat back up. "Thanks, I guess. So, what did you make?" she asked as she stood up from her bed to see.

"I made us some eggs. I had difficulty deciding which one to give you, but I decided that you deserved the symmetrical one. Mine is slightly off." He responded in a somewhat shaky tone.

Maka looked at both plates and gave an unsure smile. "Well, thanks Kid."

"They both look the same!" she shouted in her head.

The pair of them sat down to eat.

Maka grabbed her knife and fork and held them in position to cut the egg, of course with Kid watching carefully and making noises when she would begin moving the utensils toward the egg.

After the tenth time she finally responded in an annoyed tone. "What is it?"

He waved his hand in front of his face. "It's nothing, it's just that..."

"Just that what?" she asked annoyed and hungry.

"You're eating a perfectly symmetrically cooked egg. You can't approach it without the utmost care and-" Maka interrupted him.

She sighed "Kid, it's eating an egg, not taking a test..." She began to move toward it again.

He grabbed the plate and moved it to his side of the table. "I'll just take care of this for you. Clearly you are too tired to get the angles absolutely right this soon after waking up."

Maka groaned. "Here, I'll just eat the other one then. That way, since it's already not perfect, I can eat it however I want."

Kid looked at the two of the plates. "Well... I suppose that could work."

After that Maka decided to take a shower while Kid went into his room to get money for going out into the city.

"What was with that dream?" she thought.

The image of the two of them on a beach together during a sunset popped into her head.

Soon enough, she flashed back to reality and shook her head rapidly. "No, there's no way that could happen."

She put her head under the water of the shower head. "What is wrong with me? Why would I even want to be with him anyway?" She questioned herself. "I mean, he's OCD to a new level, stupid at times, too obsessed with symmetry, hard-headded.." slowly her thoughts changed from those to "nice, strong, sweet, caring, probably a bit romantic too." She smiled and giggled a bit before gasping at what she'd just been thinking.

Kid looked out his window at the view. "I hope she appreciated my giving her the symmetrical one. I'm certain that anyone would have enjoyed it more." He closed his eyes. "The ingredients are evenly disbursed, the yolk and whites are as well, thus the flavor is absolutely consistent. Absolutely perfect."

He looked to his watch. "She said that she would be done by now. I suppose I'll go back over now." He put on the rest of his attire and proceeded out the door.

He opened the door to Makas room, with perfect timing.

Maka stared at Kid, herself being only in a towel.

Kid stared calmly as his face turned slightly less pale. Quickly he turned around. "So sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I promise that I didn't see anything."

The two sat in the room on opposite ends of the couch, Maka still in her towel, neither looking at the other. "Well..." Kid thought. "So..." Maka though as well.

The two of them looked down in a sigh of doubt. "Day one is off to a great start..."

{[(Thank you for waiting for so long and I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I wanted to get a new chapter out. I promise that this will get better... hopefully, as I am very excited to work on this story. It's difficult to write, only because the characters are both very set in their ways and have very different ways of thinking. Just to write as them, I even change my typing speed to match how the characters speech pattern is. By the way, what did you think of Kid's reason for making the eggs the way he did? I personally thought it was a good reason that realistically would be overlooked by someone like Maka. I hope you all liked this and I hope to have another chapter up within a week of this one being posted. With any luck it will be up tomorrow or in just a few hours. Either way, thank you for reading)]}


	3. Chapter 3

Maka was outside of a store waiting on Kid since he was organizing the entire store. She wore a white gray shirt under a brown vest and a short white scarf along with a gray and black skirt, similar to what she normally did. She decided to let her hair down today, since it was a vacation.

She sighed and heard a ringing sound come from her pocket. She pulled out her flip phone and looked at the caller ID. Dad.

She glared at her phone. "Wow, even on vacation he won't leave me alone..." The phone buzzed and she pushed a few buttons to figure out what it was.

"Oh, cool Soul sent me a message." She said smiling.

"Maka, thought I should let you know that Lord Death just chopped your creepy dad. XD I LOL'd so hard my stomach hurts. Anyway, just thought that would cheer you up since he called you. Gtg, Stein's giving a test."

She stared at it confused. "What's XD? What's LOL'd? What's Gtg? I don't get it."

She got another message from Soul.

"By the way, XD is a laughing face, LOL'd means laughed out loud, and Gtg is got to go."

She closed here eyes not wanting to admit she didn't know those. "Oh.. right I knew that."

She got another message.

"No you didn't."

"How do you know what I keep saying?!" She shouted into her phone.

A man came out of the building. "Miss? Are you having phone troubles?"

She looked at him. "Oh, no. I'm just angry at my friend, that's all."

He looked at the phone she was holding. "Oh, a young lady of your age shouldn't be using an obsolete phone like that. Why don't I show you a new, better phone."

Maka looked at him confused. "But, I like this one." She looked down at it. "I guess I could look for another one for when this breaks."

The man smiled. "That's the spirit. Follow me."

A few minutes later he came to her with two phones. One black and one white.

"These are called iPhones. They are in very high demand, especially with people your age."

She looked at them. "Where are the buttons?"

He turned on the phone and handed it to her. "Open the phone app."

She looked at him confused. "Phone app?"

He pointed to it. "That one right there."

She looked at it. "How?"

He tapped it. "That's how you open all the apps."

Maka looked at it confused. "So I do the same thing with the numbers?"

The man nodded.

Maka started tapping the screen. "How do I close it?"

He pushed the home button on the bottom of the screen and it closed.

She looked at the other things on the screen. "So, what is an apple?"

"Apple is the company that makes this phone. An app is an application. This phone is basically a computer in your pocket." He said.

"But I thought it was a phone." She said confused.

He nodded. "It is a phone."

"Then, why all the apples?" She asked, not realizing she still called them the wrong thing.

He looked at her confused as well. "They're called apps. The phone isn't much different than the iPod touch. It just also has a phone app."

She looked at him more confused. "What's an iPod touch?"

"It's an iPod with a touch screen like this phone." He responded.

"What is an iPod?" She started to sound concerned.

Kid came walking around the corner. "There, everything is perfectly organized.

"What's an MP3?" Maka asked, her eyes now seemingly swirling with confusion.

"It's an audio file." Maka actually understood this and the man sighed in relief.

"Oh okay." She looked at the back. "What's a GB?"

"That stands for gigabit." He quickly covered his mouth.

"Gigabit?" She asked confused again.

Kid came over and grabbed Maka by the arm. "Come on Maka, let's get going."

"But, I don't know what a gigabit is.." She said concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about Maka. Let's go somewhere to eat. I've made reservations for 11 o'clock." Maka nodded.

The two of them froze in place. "A kishin egg? Here?"

Maka looked at Kid. "You sensed it too, huh?"

Kid nodded.

"Kid, I think we should go find out what's going on." Maka continued.

"Let's go." He summoned up Beelzebub, his skateboard, and stepped on holding out his hand to her.

Maka stared at it for a moment before taking his hand.

"I feel... strange..." She thought as he pulled her onto the board.

Maka put her arms around him as they began moving.

"Why is my heart going so fast? Should I be concerned?" She continued to think.

She looked at his face as the wind blew through his hair as they rode through the sky searching for where the tainted soul was. Her eyes began to shimmer. "This shouldn't be happening right now..." She thought.

"Maka." He interrupted her thoughts making her blush at what they were. "You can sense where the soul is better than I can. See if you can get a lock on it."

She nodded. "Right."

She closed her eyes. "Focus Maka. You can do this."

After a few moments she opened them again. "They're down south of here. About ten miles."

Kid turned the board to head in that direction. "We may have to test how well I can deal with you as a weapon now."

She'd completely forgotten about that. She was technically Kid's back up weapon now.

"The good thing is that we'll have the element of surprise." Kid said. "The bad news is that we won't after this."

He took her arms and made sure she held on tighter than she had been already. "Hold on tight Maka."

She held him tight, having a blush come across her face once again at the thought of doing this in a different situation as they shot off to find out whose soul they felt nearby.

{[( Sorry if this part is too filler-ish. I'm trying to get at a story with the end part though. I'll try to get the next part up as soon as possible and I hope it will be better than this. At the end of my chapters I'm going to be asking for feedback, so here is my question this time. What did you think of how Maka reacted to an iPhone?)]}


End file.
